War, Pestilence, Famine And Death
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Sorry. I don't have a summary. It would ruin the surpise! This story is a more a product of far too much Resident Evil. far, far, far too much. Come on, try it! I double dog dare ya' to read this! Strong T for gore and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own this show. Man this is getting old.

A/N I… just had an idea. Came from a dream then I built onto it. So here it is. Oh, and Heather thanks for the mantra of

_Earth. Water. Air. Fire._ (AGAIN) it gave me the idea for the title.

Actually this story is a more a product of far too much Resident Evil. far, far, far too much.

Oh, yeah. And there's no Aang in this. So if you don't like, don't read.

Revelations 15:1 "And I saw another sign in heaven, great and marvelous, seven angels having the seven last plagues; for in them is filled up the wrath of God."

XxXxX

The world had been falling apart before, but now… it was the end of the world. Katara watched her Father's face drop as he read a letter that just arrived.

"Ba Singe Sa has fallen to the disease." He breathed, shocked. "Pack everything you think we'll need. We have to leave right now."

The door burst open and the worried face of a soldier popped in.

"General." He said.

XxXxX

"The infected are here," The same soldier said as he watched the dark slow moving figure in the distance through a pair of binoculars.

"Get everyone together. We're all going to get our of here. The only safe place I can think of will be the Northern water tribe."

"And if they've failed?"

"Then we're all doomed," Hakoda said and shoved the binoculars into the man's chest.

XxXxX

The small group of soldiers in thick fire nation armor headed into the abandoned village and found little or no evidence of any survivors having been there.  
>Though they did find a few undead frozen to the ground. Probable there for the same reason they were. People.<p>

They were on their own now and the rest of their group had been ambushed by a horde of undead and turned into that very thing.

The firebenders slowly moved throughout the small village, making sure there would be no 'surprises'. the surprise was on them when all of a sudden they were surrounded.

"Prince Zuko, perhaps this was not the best plan," Iroh said to his Nephew as he looked up at the water soldiers.

"So I see," He said, breathing heavy and trying to control his very short temper.

XxXxX

The cave was silent until the sounds of quite a few foot steps echoed along the walls. Katara looked up to find some of the soldiers returned, but with a group of bound firebenders also.

"Father what are they doing here?" She asked quickly as he stepped aside from his soldiers.

"They were lost out their. We brought them with."

"You should have left them to die! They're firebenders!"

"I realize that, Katara," Her Father said as he set his spear aside. "But we're no longer enemies here. We're all in this together. It's those things we're fighting."

"Have you forgotten mom?"

"No. I haven't, but it doesn't mean that we can leave them to die out there. If we did that we'd be no better then them now. Would we?"

"No, father."

Her Father was right. Wither she wanted to admit it or not. She glanced at the firebenders who were led into the back by their soldiers.

One of them met her eyes with his dark, yet burning eyes. He didn't seem very happy about the new rules either. That made two of them.  
>But then as she looked at his face she realized who he was. She couldn't believe this.<p>

Her Father saw the small exchange of glances and made a mental note that he had to watch and make sure his daughter didn't try to strangle the poor boy in his sleep.

"Katara, perhaps you could volunteer to take care of a few of their injured."

"If any soldiers were bitten then you know-"

"No," He cut her off. "They were hurt in a fight against people. Not the undead. Nobody was bitten."

She didn't want to, but this was her Father she was speaking to and she had to do what he said. With one long, deep sigh she said,

"Alright. But you know who he is?"

"The Fire Lord's exiled son. I know who he is. He's a wanted criminal on both sides."

"Either way he's still a firebender."

"We're not enemies anymore. We're fighting to survive now and we need them as much as they need us. I'll admit that we've been low on look-outs. As I was saying. Help them out."

"Yes, Father," She sighed again.

XxXxX

Stupid firebenders. She thought as she looked at the tied up fire nation men sitting in the corner. Well mostly men. The prince, wasn't really a man. Not, yet. He was close to her age, though it didn't stop her from hating him any less.

She kneeled besides him with an annoyed sigh and looked over the gash in the side of his left leg. Though it served that bastard right.

He kept his gaze on the wall to his right and avoided looking at this worthless waterbender.

Oh, she knew all to well what he thought of her. She thought the same of him. She pulled the cup of water aside and it felt like ice. Another sigh escaped her.

"Warm that up."

"Huh?" His breath fogged.

"You 'can' do 'that' can't you?" She asked decryingly. He sneered, but grasped the cup and warmed the damn water anyway. This waterbender knew nothing.

She cleaned the wound and then bandaged it up, tightly. Very tightly, making him inhale deeply to keep from yelling. She'd done it on purpose he knew, but he wasn't going to let a waterbender see his pain.

"You think that hurts? I've been through worse, waterbender," He growled.

"So I see." She purposely pointed out the fact of the scar and permanent reminder of his banishment.

"You should keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing of."

"I know that you're a firebender who knows nothing of kindness or sympathy."

"If I weren't surrounded by guard I'd-"

"What? You'd what?"

"I-"

"Zuko!" His Uncle scolded and he shut up. "Forgive my nephew, young dear, but he has a bit of a temper as you can see."  
>She was shocked to see a 'calm' firebender for once. The older man had a smile plastered to his face as he asked his next question. "You don't have any tea by any chance? Do you?"<p>

XxXxX

Iroh sighed contently as he sipped his tea. He chuckled softly at his scowling nephew.

"She is quite the young lady. Isn't she?"

"What is wrong with you? She's a waterbender! We're enemies!" Zuko snapped. His short temper at it's end already.

"We're not enemies now. They brought us in when we were in need of a safe place to stay. 'And' they gave us tea."

"Is tea all you care about?"

"Prince Zuko… you like her don't you?"

"What? Where did that idea come from? That's insane! She's a 'waterbender'. we're at war with each other!"

"The old war is over. We have a new war with these demons. We have to learn to work together."

"Work together? We're opposites! It won't work."

"Are you saying you could work better with an earthbender then?"

"No."

"Then what are you complaining about?"

"Uncle!" He sighed again and buried his face in his hands.

XxXxX

Katara watched the arguing firebenders. Although the uncle she didn't mind all too much. He was alright for a firebender.

Though the Prince she already couldn't stand. She hated him the minute she saw him. And right now especially. The firebenders had been cut lose early this morning. A few firebenders wandered around, holding conversation with a few water tribe soldiers.

Even Iroh had taken a walk, while Zuko simple sat unhappily in a corner. He sulked like that all day.

"Hello, beautiful, girl," Iroh laughed as he stopped at seeing her. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," She said.

"Shall we sit?" He asked, gesturing towards the make-shift table.

"Sure," She sat across from the older man and he simple smiled as he got another cup of tea. He proceeded to pour her a cup.

"You know, my nephew doesn't mean to be so rude. He is just a little confused. After what happened recently especially."

"This sickness?"

"I suppose if that's what you will call it. Yes," Iroh answered. "I know you probable don't care for my brother, but… he was Zuko's father either way. He fell to the sickness and had to be… ended. I received the news recently. I was also… very hesitant to tell Zuko."

"I'm sorry."

"He's been a lot angrier then usual. I almost wish I hadn't told him."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I was hoping if you knew the stress he was under you would excuse his temper."

He glanced at his nephew from the corner of his eye to find that he was getting up.

…

After becoming exasperated with seeing his Uncle talking with the enemy he lost his temper. Again. He really had to stop doing that.

"Uncle, what do you think you're doing?" Zuko asked loudly. The whole room looked at them.

"Simple having a conversation with this lovely young lady, Nephew," Iroh stated calmly.

She didn't have time for this. She thanked Iroh for the good conversation, glared at the hot-headed prince and left. He was scowling again.

"You shouldn't do that, Prince Zuko. You keep making that face and it will stay that way," Iroh said, taking another sip of tea.

Zuko walked off angry. He didn't need this right now. He needed to be alone.

XxXxX

However sometime later. He ran into the very waterbender he despised. He paused mid-step as he saw her waterbending gracefully with the bright blue water. He was completely and totally perplexed by this until his Uncle's soft laugh filled the air as he walked by sipping his tea.

He sometimes wondered if Iroh secretly had a black hole hidden somewhere that he used to teleport all over the place.

After a few more moments he stepped closer and she eased up on her bending.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You smell like smoke."

He smirked. Smart waterbender, he thought.

She felt his presence as he came closer. The smell of an almost sweet smoke and the unnaturally high temperature of his body. She sighed and grimaced. His breath was hot against her and she wanted to turn and punch him, but resisted the urge.

"You think that you know everything, but you know nothing, nothing about me or my people. My father is dead because of this."

She turned and grabbed him by the collar of his thick uniform. He simple glared at her, his superior build prevented him from being even remotely afraid.

"And I lost my mother to 'you're' people!" She watched something change in his eyes. Something like grief mixed with anger.

"I've lost my mother, too," He spoke softly and she loosened her grip. How cold she possible hate him after seeing that pain of loss in his eyes? The pain that she knew all too well.

"I… I'm sorry…" His expression changed again. He hadn't expected that. She released his uniform and he backed up.

"I'm sorry too," He whispered. "I hope… that you can forgive my people. If I had been there… I wouldn't have let it happen."

She didn't say anything and he walked away slowly.

XxXxX

"No, no, no!" Sokka yelled over the other guard's yelling. "It'll never work!"

"Sokka is right," Hakoda said firmly. "We need another way to make it to the Northern water tribe."

"I could get you there," Zuko said from the wall he had been leaning against. The water soldiers looked at him dumbfounded for a moment or so.

"How would you do that?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"With our tanks. A fire nation tank is made completely out of metal. It could get us there safely and anything that gets in the way will get squashed like a tomato."

"And where exactly where we find one?"

"On my ship. I have one, but we'd have to limp our way there, because some of the turning blades are torn."

"Sounds like a good idea," Hakoda cut in suddenly.

XxXxX

Katara watched Zuko and some of his soldiers getting ready. They were prepared to fight along side water tribe soldiers.

They all were getting ready to leave when she felt she had to say something.

"Zuko!" She called and he stopped.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful," She said. He stared at her and smirked. "For your uncle's sake." his smirk grew even wider, but he nodded and followed the soldiers out.

Oh, damn him! She thought then. Great. Now he probable thinks I like him, she thought, but… wait… what did she think of him?

"Questions are not necessarily there to be answered, but possibly there to inspire thinking." Iroh said from behind her. Startling her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people at times like this," She said and the older man laughed.

"Perhaps you are right."

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"From watching my Nephew and his constantly running mind."

"Are you worried about him?"

"I constantly worry about Zuko, yes. But… there is not much I can do about it. This is beyond us now." He sat. "Tell me… are you worried?"

"I'm worried about My Father and Brother."

The older man smiled. "They'll be back," He said waving his hand back at her.

XxXxX

"Oh, damnit," Zuko said as he watched the Basilisk Lizards dragging off some bodies of dead soldiers.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Their infected. The only thing worse then getting torn apart by those undead is being torn apart by them."

"How are we suppose to get past them?"

"I'm not sure. We can't out run them either."

"Damnit! Things just keep going from bad to worse!"

"Keep your voice down!" Zuko ordered sharply.

"Why? Are they good at hearing?" Sokka asked suddenly and Zuko's face jumped up into a smirk.

"No," He smiled then. "No, they can't. so if we had some bait and threw if far enough from the ship, we could sneak past them. As long as they can't see us."

"What could we possible throw?"

He just smirked.

…

"Great, just great," Sokka muttered. "You threw my dinner. Now what am I suppose to eat?"

"Be lucky you're not 'being' eaten. You dope."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Do you want to wake the entire undead army or what? Shut up!"

"Whatever let's just go." Sokka said finally and they were halfway there. So close. Then one of the lizards roared and turned to them. They both gasped.

"Run!"

"Guess they finished the meat!" Sokka yelled from behind him as they took off towards the door. The lizards were getting closer.

They passed into the door of the ship and before they could get it closed one of the lizards stuck it's heard through the door. Sokka struggled to keep it out and looked back to see Zuko right behind him, holding the door.

"Alright… this isn't working!" Zuko yelled. He backed away from the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Let go of the door."

"What?" Sokka asked loudly.

"Let go and back up when I say or we're both dead!" Zuko inhaled deeply. "Let go!"

Sokka really had no choice as he let go of the door and jumped back. Zuko shot flames at the beast and it cried out as he back from the door and Zuko slammed his shoulder into the door, closing and locking it.  
>He yelped as he turned it and backed up.<p>

"What?"

"I burnt myself." He replied. "Let's just go."

They moved through the ship and into the kitchen. Sokka gagged and held a sleeve over his nose, trying to block out the smell of rotting food.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well," Zuko replied, grabbing a cloth from the grill and wrapping his right hand with it to cover the burn he received from the hot metal of the door. "We have to be careful… I don't know if there are any… of 'them' here."

"Got it."

XxXxX

Back at the base, Hakoda gave a worried look to the General standing besides him. They glanced back out to the snow at the black figure dragging itself around.

"They're coming here," Hakoda said.

"What for?" A soldier asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Iroh asked. "For us."

XxXxX

TBC...

Will Zuko and Sokka get back in time? I don't know...  
>This is probably really stupid, but let me know if I should continue it. Damn Nazi Zombies. Anyone else play Call Of Duty?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own this show. Man this is getting old.

XxXxX

Back at the ship, Zuko smirked, pulling the tarp away to reveal a Fire Nation machine. They could drive right through the bastards now!  
>Sokka standing behind him whistled at the sight of it.<p>

"It'll be slow, because the tracks and snow, but nothing will be able to get us in there." Zuko assured, tapping his fist against the solid metal side.

"Yeah, it's prefect." Sokka said, running his hand along the smooth Fire Nation metal.

XxXxX

The loud sounds of the Fire Nation machine plowed through the snow, Zuko quickly grabbed the edge of the rail on the inside, holding on for dear life. Sokka was a terrible driver.

At least they were close to their destination, oh, wait. They had farther to go after they picked everyone up. Never mind then.  
>He sighed deeply at just the thought. It was going to be difficult to get to that damn city, but it was surrounded by water, surly they'd be safe.<p>

All of a sudden the machine jerked to a halt. And Sokka was quickly getting up from the driver's seat.

"Okay, we're here. We need to hurry up and get everyone inside and go. I saw a couple of those things back there," Sokka informed.

XxXxX

Everyone was aboard the machine now, and Sokka was hurrying to the driver's seat. He jumped in and the machine once again jerked and began moving.

"Wonderful job, Nephew! It seems you and Sokka have saved the day!" Iroh said, patting his nephew's shoulder.

And Zuko rolled his eyes. The thought of the boomer rang freak and getting stuck with him was probably one of the worst experiences of his life.

His soldiers congratulated their fearless leader, but he wasn't paying attention.

"We need to go. Now."

XxXxX

The snowy horizon was peaceful until… the Fire Nation half track went flying across the ramp and came crashing down into the snow, before turning a tight corner around a glacier.

"I don't think this thing is meant to go that fast!" Zuko said and held onto the wall.

"Ah! It's fine!" Sokka argued.

Even Katara tripped as Sokka speeded around another corner. She fell right into Zuko and he caught her with a smirk.

"Enjoying the ride, Waterbender?" He asked and held her against him for a moment. She elbowed him in the ribs, but it didn't help anything. She sighed and pressed her hands to his chest.

"Look… I'm not interested." She warned and he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure thing." He released her and she headed to the back where her Father was. He still have a self conceited smirk on his lips.

"Uhhh, Zuko?" Sokka said. "We've got a little problem here!" Zuko ran towards the drivers seat and set a hand on the empty seat besides Sokka.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Look. This is really, really bad." Sokka said. "Those lizard things followed us. And it looks like they're hungry."

"I'll handle them. Just keep this thing moving."

"Roger that captain." Sokka saluted goofily. He ran back down to a hatch that led to the top, just as he climbed up the ladder, he found it was rusted. It would take a lot of effort.

"What are you doing?" He glanced down at the girl questioning him, but ignored the question and picked up an old iron pipe.

"Saving our lives." He said and pressed the pipe in between the door and hinge. He strained and heard the pop as it opened. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Maybe I can help?" Katara asked. He paused.

"Yeah, yeah you can. Can you freeze these?" He asked, holding up one of the many iron pipes from the pile on the floor.

"Yes, but why?"

"You'll see." He held it up as she gathered water and froze it. "Perfect." He crawled up to the hatch and hastily dodged a group of sharp claws. He yelped in surprise that one of the lizards had jumped on top of the tank. The lizard froze suddenly, and fell and shattered. He glanced back at the Waterbender. "Ah, thanks."

Once again he made up his mind and when he noticed the lizard to the left he launched the sharp ice at it. The creature yelled at the ice went through it and dropped it instantly. He didn't even have t ask, for Katara had already tossed him up another bit of ice.

He grinned at her momentarily, before taking out another lizard.

"Hey, we make a pretty good team, huh?" He asked, smiling as he took out the last one. She wasn't smiling though.

"Look out!" She yelled, he turned just in time to see the hangover of ice, before it hit him full force in the head and it all went black.

XxXxX

"Oh! You idiot!" Katara scolded the unconscious Firebender. "Why did you have to be so cocky?"

"Who's cocky?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his injury, which still smelled strongly of blood and the salt water used to clean it. He despised that smell.

"No, no, no. Stay down! It's more serious then you think!" She forced him back on the bed. He swallowed hard as she brushed his hair from his eyes. "In any case… we're almost there. The city is still standing. It's too cold for those things here. They're all dying."

"Really?" He blinked. His eyelids felt heavy. "That's… good to know."

"You lost a lot of blood. I'm sure you're tired."

"What about Uncle? He isn't too worried?" He asked.

"He was worried. Now he's having tea."

"Ah… that sounds like him." She leaned down closer to him, and he held his breath.

"Not that you deserve this or anything, but…" she leaned closer. "you did kind of save the day." she kissed him gently and he smirked.

"Thought ya' weren't interested?" He asked.

"So… maybe I lied." he sat up quickly, energy renewed from her confession as he kissed her again.

"If this is how it is to be a good guy… then I want to be." He grinned as she laughed softly. Yup, he'd saved the day… and it had felt pretty damn good.

XxXxX

End.

Zombies. o.0


End file.
